


Presence

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: Captain America, Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Female Protagonist, Het, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha makes a fateful decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_constant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_constant/gifts).



She told Tony he was too dangerous. "He's not ready," she said. Tony dismissed her assertions, her knowledge. Of course, Tony Stark, Iron Man, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't intimidated.

Natasha told herself, she wasn't either. The Winter Soldier didn't intimidate her at all. She had forty years experience on him. She'd learned much since the Red Room. He'd been in stasis.

Only that wasn't entirely true. She could tell he had aged since she'd last seen him. What had the Winter Soldier done? She wanted to know. How much time had passed for him? Did he remember any of it? Did he remember her?

Natasha remembered him and if she allowed herself to admit it, what she remembered frightened her.

When she had protested she belonged to another, he had said he didn't care. Yet, his touch had been possessive. She knew what it was like to have nothing for oneself.

He had taught her kicks and parries and jabs. Taught her the mannerisms and idioms of the Americans. Taught her to kill without remorse.

The Winter Soldier had blocked all she could offer him in return. Well, almost all.

They were lovers, yet he hadn't wanted her memories of the Bolshoi or Ivan. He hadn't wanted her hopes for the future.

"Natashenka, the past's not what's important. Ain't the future, neither. It's right now. Just here. Just us."

She had clung to those words, when the memories pressed upon her, or the confusion addled her mind. It helped her focus, complete her missions, seal her fates.

Later, when he came after Cap's shield, she couldn't quite believe he was real. The rumors were true; he had been Bucky. Vasily Karpov had no subtlety. He'd bragged of his acquiring an American icon and the soldiers had gossiped amongst themselves. Though, it wasn't something she'd heard until later.

Now, thanks to Tony's hubris and Steve's blind faith, the Winter Solider would be Cap.

She shuddered.

A Captain America who didn't care for the lessons of the past, or the hopes for the future was unacceptable to her.

The Black Widow would be there to see James Barnes didn't forget who he'd been and who he now represented. For she knew the Winter Soldier was dangerous, and though it pained her, she was not afraid.


End file.
